


Dating Spencer Reid Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Criminal Minds Imagines/Headcanons [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Spencer Reid Would Include

 

  


 

* * *

  * _Spencer telling you a lot of facts about the things you love/or interested in._
  * _Book club?_
  * _Calling him Spence._
  * _When your feeling down spencer will list all the reasons he fell in love with you, and why you are perfect in his eyes._
  * _Kissing him passionately before he goes to work._
  * _Not being a big PDA fan, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t kiss you/hold your hand._
  * _Date nights._
  * _Being worried when he goes on a case_
  * _Spencer being worried about you when he gets a case._
  * _Being even more concerned when the victim of the case looks similar to you._
  * _His mum loving you._
  * _Spencer getting flustered around you sometimes._
  * _Spencer staring_
  * _calling you a lot when he’s away on a case._
  * _Always being there for each other._
  * _Coffee dates._
  * _Playing chess with him._
  * _“I love you.”  
_
  * _Forehead kisses_
  * _Cheek kisses._
  * _Cuddling._



**Sex With Spencer Would Involve:**

  * _Giving him a blowjob._
  * _Spence fingering you/ eating you out._
  * _A lot of foreplay._
  * _Sweet passionate sex._
  * _cuddling._




End file.
